


maybe we were destined to save eachother

by Lavaya



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Takes place before 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavaya/pseuds/Lavaya
Summary: When you meet your soulmate your hair starts to disappear and you slowly start going bald till you share your first kiss with them. If all of your hair is gone before you kiss your soulmate then you will be bald forever.





	maybe we were destined to save eachother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 AM, and I truly have no idea what this is.

Nico stared into the mirror looking at the two clumps of hair still on her head that kinda looked like pigtails. She hated them. Nico often considered shaving them off because it looked so ridiculous but she decided that she didn’t need her mom hating her any more than she already did. She knew that if she didn’t find out who her soulmate was soon she would be bald forever. 

Nico had been going bald since she was three. Which meant that she met her soulmate when she was three and because of this she had absolutely no idea who her soulmate was. 

Nico’s hair disappeared slower than Nico or anyone in her family would have thought. Apparently, the universe actually wanted her to have a chance at not being bald which Nico was thankful for even though the thought her hair looked stupid. The thing that scared her about her hair disappearing so slowly was that she had no idea if her soulmate was already bald.

Nico was one of the few people at her school with balding hair because most people don’t meet their soulmates when they're young. Nico only knew a handful of people who started balding, most of them knew who their soulmates were. Chase and Gert were among them but everyone else in their group had not lost hair yet.

Nico would never have admitted it but she was jealous of her friends especially Karolina who’s hair was long and beautiful. When she was younger she always secretly wished that Karolina was her soulmate and she just hadn’t started losing her hair yet but as Nico grew older she realized how unrealistic that was.

“You better meet your soulmate soon or you're going to end up bald like your father’s sister.” Nico’s mom said coming into her room.

“Meeting my soulmate is not the most important thing right now,” Nico replied. 

“And what is?” Nico couldn’t tell her mother that the most important thing in her life was putting her in jail so she lied.

“Um, school.” Nico quickly gathered her things and walked out of her room avoiding eye contact with her mom. Nico was supposed to meet the others at the Dean’s in an hour but she decided to go early to avoid her mom.

When Nico arrived at Karolina’s house she thanked her driver, walked up to the giant front door, and rang the doorbell. Karolina answered the door holding a wig that matched her long golden hair. Nico looked up to reveal an almost naked head. Karolina only had a few strands of hair attached to her head.

Nico was shocked. She would have never thought that Karolina would have met her soulmate. She would have at least hoped that she would have told her so she could have been there for her.

Karolina’s face was red and puffy and Nico quickly realized that she had been crying. Nico could only assume that it was because of the lack of hair on her head or maybe the whole her mom was a murderer thing. “Hey,” Nico said quietly.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Karolina responded while she signaled for Nico to come inside her house.

“I wish I would have thought of a wig.” Nico followed Karolina to her room and sat at the edge of her bed while Karolina put the wig on a stand.

“I hate wearing it. It’s itchy” Karolina said while a tear fell down her down her face.

“At least you don’t have two clumps of hair on the sides of your head that look like pigtails.” Nico pointed to her hair in an attempt to cheer her up. Karolina let out a small chuckle that immediately warmed Nico’s heart. “So how long-“

“Since I was three.” Karolina interrupted. Nico suddenly felt her heart begin to race. What if Karolina is her soulmate she thought to herself.

——

Karolina had too many secrets. She was a giant glowing rainbow, she was gay, she had met her soulmate, and she was pretty sure that it was Nico.

Karolina started to lose her hair around the same time as Nico but it took her seven years to realize that it was probably because they were soulmates. Of course, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

Karolina’s mom started to make her wear a wig when she was four when the hair loss started to show. She hated wearing the wig because one it’s itchy, two her soulmate will never know that she has met her but her mom insisted that she wear it.

Karolina looked in the mirror and felt the top of her head. Tears began to stream down her face, she only had a few strands of hair remaining and very little time to find her soulmate.

Karolina didn’t want to be bald. She already glowed, she didn’t need to stand out more. She also didn’t want to have to wear that stupid wig for the rest of her life. 

When Nico showed up early at her house she was relieved that Nico saw her holding her wig. She was glad that she had one less secret to keep. 

After Karolina told Nico how old she was when her hair started disappearing Nico’s face went pale like she had seen a ghost. 

Karolina sat next to Nico on her bed, “Do you think-“ Karolina nods her head. Suddenly Nico started to lean in to kiss Karolina but they were interrupted by a knock on Karolina’s door. They jolted back.

“Come in,” Karolina said and Chase walked through the door.

“Sorry, I’m early.” 

—

Around seven everyone had left Karolina’s house except Nico. They sat back on the edge of Karolina’s bed and before she knew it Nico’s lips were pressed up against hers. “Well, we will see if I am truly your night and shining armor destined to save your hair.” Nico joked.

“Maybe I’m the one destined to save you.” Karolina laughed and then kissed Nico.

“I think we’re destined to save each other.”

—

Sure enough, the months following the kiss both Nico and Karolina’s hair had returned.


End file.
